


self indulgent fics -- oc  edition

by shrimpuu



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking & Talking, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, More Suffering, Multi, No Fandom - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Original Characters Galore - Freeform, Self-Indulgent, Time Loop, We Die Like Men, but most fluff/angst, death oh noo, extremely too, in an emotional sense, just OCs, like for real theyre all ocs, like paAAIINFUL, like really self indulgent, maybe smut not sure, painful cry, really is an understatement, some are fluff some are angst, they cant catch a break
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrimpuu/pseuds/shrimpuu
Summary: series of self indulgent fics but not related to any fandomthis is also just another storage for my completed oc fics in case I lose any of themif you choose to read this though, I hope you like it!!
Relationships: OC/OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. nilson/nox; drunken confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rhi_simps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhi_simps/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this reeks of self indulgence but i hope you like it!!

Nilson and Nox sat by the counter of the neon-lit bar. Fluorescent lights vividly shine on its patrons below, buzzing with the stench of booze and whiskey. As time passed, the two ordered more shots, specifically Nox, who shouldn’t be drinking as much as she should.

“Nox, can you at least try to hide your _obvious_ drinking proble-” he chided, only to be met with a light smack on the back of his head, which elicits a tiny gasp, “I don’t have a drinking problem!” she says, downing another shot. “ _Yeah, right_ ” he said in muffled breaths and continued to sip on his drink.

“At least I’m not the one ordering _sangria._ ” she poured a bottle of vermouth into her shot, “like, sangria isn’t even that strong!” and forcefully places down the bottle on the marble counter, giving out a loud thud. “Vermouth isn’t strong either, the supposed _high-alcohol tolerance_ person.” he clinks his glass against hers, “besides, we literally have an exam tomorrow.”

“A _History_ exam,” he added. 

Nox scoffs, rolling her eyes. “You keep forgetting that _I,_ ” she dramatically cleared her throat, “am the one with the best scores in History.”

“Oh, yeah?” his head tilts, looking directly at her face, “then tell me when the _Great Fire of Krutus_ happened.” a smirk slowly appears on his face while Nox takes a long pause, but as he was about to call her out on the bluff, she answers.

“1152!” her hands slam onto the counter, almost shaking the glasses and bottles off of it. He closes his eyes, stifling a chuckle, “Didn’t have to go that hardcore,” he sips his drink and lets out a few laughs, filling the air between them like a melody.

She crosses her arms, her cheeks becoming tinted with red. “--Hey!” 

He opens his eyes, smiling at her flustered demeanor. “Just saying the truth,” he softly pats her back. She uncrosses her arms and a series of silent curses and angry grumbling escape her lips. She downs another shot again.

\-----------

More time passes. Nox has downed countless of vermouth shots, and Nilson has almost reached the end of his sangria. Midnight is slowly approaching as he looks back at her. Her slumped body over the counter; light blonde strands all over the contrasting grey marble counter, slender and pale fingers clutching a shot glass and the simple rising and falling off her back with bated breaths.

“You all right there?” he taps her back, and she stirs in annoyance. “--nnyees.” 

“Drunk?” a shake of her head comes as a reply. “.. nyywoo. jush tired.” her head lulls towards his side, her fingers letting loose of the shot glass. “Drunk.” he tucks strands of her hair behind her ear, feeling her warm cheeks against his cold fingertips. It felt somewhat surreal to find himself sitting next to someone he dearly cares and cherishes for, even after what he has gone through - he’s still able to be by the people he loves. 

Just thinking about it makes him smile.

“Whuu-huwhaat are you..” she takes a moment to sit up properly, leaning onto her elbows, “.. you.. lookin at?” warm tints of red fill her cheeks and ears while the lingering stench of booze and tropical drinks fill the empty spaces between them. “.. niiiiilllsooooooon??” her hand reaches out to grab him, but he promptly leads it back down onto the counter.

_Wait—fuck._

He is holding her hand. _Holding_ her hand. And he’s doing it way too tight for it to just be casual. He has to act fast, knowing that she’ll notice the unneeded amount of strength, eventually. 

“.. nil-”

“Do you like someone in the current moment?” he suddenly changes the topic, his tone wavering anxiously. “.. whahaat do you liiike- hoo—hoo- how do I even answer that?” she says in slurred speech. Though, to readjust herself on the bar stool, she accidentally falls forward. Leading Nilson to catch her.

Even when he’s in a somewhat compromising position, he cracks up one of his oh-so-memorable one-liners, “Did you fall for me?” he jests, only to be met with a grumbling woman that’s clinging onto his shirt for dear life, “sshhhhuut up! Shuush! shhhHhH.” Her hands travel up, gripping onto his broad shoulders as she sits up. 

“nyoo—noo shitty one-liners foor twonight!” Nox proclaimed, only to have laughter at the other end, “D’aww, thank you.” he grips the counter, laughter still pooling out of his mouth. “I know you love my one-liners.” he grins.

She scoffs, “anyway, what was your quuu- uuhmm..” she pauses, having difficulties in remembering the words in her hazy, drunken mind. “Do you mean question?” he says. Being replied by a quick bobbing nod of her head. “Eeyeah.” 

“I.. whuuwaait.” she holds a finger up, “why are youuu.. Ashking me that?” she asks while staring right at him, trying to not fall victim to fatigue’s grip.

“Oh, uh. Right.” he gulps. 

“Remember when you misinterpreted Allard’s every move to the point you thought he was just sending mix-”

“Yeeenough of that.” her finger inches towards his lips to shut him up as the weight of the booze strains on her frail arms. “--plus you were complaining how you were single so.. Yeah.”

Retracting her arm, it took a minute for her to comprehend the information just given to her. 

“… Fine. I doo like- _like_ someone.” Nilson straightens his back on the seat, “Who?” he interjects, interested in hearing about it. “A classmate,” she says, only to be met with a pout and a slow release of his breath.

She tilts her head, “What?” placing her arms on her waist, despite the overbearing weight placed upon it. 

“Don’t beat around the bush.”

A light smack hits his arm, “Let me yyesexplain first, you impaatient and imp—impuuudent baby!” 

He holds up his arms, “Fine.”

“Just explain it now before you pass out,” Nilson crosses his arms, awaiting her reply. 

“Aawwlright. They are a classmate, righty? Since, like.. Uhhm.” she ponders for a moment, placing her chin onto her palm, “since.. Elementary! Yeaaah, elementary.” Her eyes wander around the bar, her thoughts murky while she tries to form sentences within her head.

“Like.. he got good genetics, man. Pleasant face, pretty- _really_ pretty lips that literally beg to be kissed,” her eyes turn back to look at Nilson, who _seems_ to be engrossed in her drunken words. “he’s also a dumbass, but he’s overall a nice guy to be around.”

 _Ouch._

Nilson felt a lingering sting in his heart, as if someone had just stuck a knife into his chest and left it there, letting him die alone. 

“Oh, uuh—uhm.” he stutters, losing his usual attitude. But after a few seconds, he regains his composure, “Huh, man! That guy is lucky to have you as their secret admirer!” Forced laughter came out of his mouth. He doesn’t know _why_ he’s forcing himself to laugh, but he still _doesn’t understand why_ his chest felt so heavy. 

“Or maybe not,” he clenches his chest, still laughing out loud. 

_It hurts; it hurts oh-so much._ His heart gripes as he tries so hard to hide his pain. 

Amidst his wallowing, Nox reaches out to him; gripping his arms tightly, “Nilson,” she says.

“Yes?” 

“Their name.”

“Yes, what about it?”

She facepalms, followed by countless grumbles. “ _Nilson_ **.”**

 **“** Why do you keep calling-”

“It’s you, you absolute dumbass!” she held his hands, intertwining their fingers together. His hands felt rough, but gentle to the bone in contrast to her soft, heavy hands. Wistful yearning with tinges of drunken debauchery apparent within her eyes. 

“I love you.” 

Nilson sat and stared at the flushed woman before him, silent. An amusing and strange expression sat on his face for a few seconds, dumbfounded. As if it were magic, the heaviness that sat on his chest disappeared, and with a snap of Nox’s fingers, he came back to reality. _The realization hit him like a truck._

As the ease rushed in, Nilson let out a laugh while blushing like an idiot.

“Wh—why are you laughing? This isn’t funny, I’m serious he—” her words were suddenly cut off, feeling a sudden warmth placed upon her lips, filling her up with some kind of bubbling delight. But before she knew it, it already ended and was just a fleeting peck to the lips, despite it feeling like forever.

“I guess I was worried for nothing,” Nilson smiled at Nox, before placing his head on her shoulder, embracing her.

“Nil—Nilson?”

A few seconds of silence elapsed, Nox turned her head to check on the man, only to find him passed out, asleep. She caught herself staring at that adorable face, sighing.

“And I thought you were the one drinking the weak alcohol.”

  
  



	2. nilson/nox; angst || "repeat and repeat and repeat"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst looo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its 12 am rn and i just wrote this  
> but yes I am alive!

Nilson strolls through the dimly lit streets. With an umbrella in hand and a bag in the other. A light smile formed upon his lips as he thought about home- and especially, Nox.

Just thinking about her makes him giddy since a lot of time has passed since he has traded his observer-like life just for her to live. Now, they’ve been living together as mortals, happily living out the rest of their days; a life he thought he could never have. But look where he is now.

He continued to stroll whilst taking quick cautionary glances around the street until he saw something that made him stop in his tracks.

A body. But whose body is it? He doesn’t know as he walked closer to them.

Upon closer inspection, he froze. Everything in his hand then suddenly drops.

Long, bloody blonde strands—now damp from the rain—cover the face. Their body twisted in such a way that it’s _inhumane:_ maybe even unnatural.

Heavy thoughts swirled around Nilson’s head, with every beat of his own heart pounding against his chest.

There’s no way it’s her, right? It can’t be her! Her time can’t be up already! He traded _at least_ a hundred more years for her to live. She can’t possibly die like this! She just _can’t!_

He falls to his knees, fingers reaching out for the body’s hair. He grasps the strands and pushes it away.

Nilson felt a deep, sudden pang hit his chest

It was her. The love of his entire life, now dead.

Tears well up in his eye as he stares into hers. Eyes that were once filled with such hope and warmth are now devoid of any emotion.

Hands shift, and he pulls her stiff body close and tight, as if he were to let go, she'd be fully gone. 

His vision blurs as rushing rivers of bitter tears coursed down his face, eyes burning from the dryness as he shrieks a piercing cry, being silenced by the harsh rain.

Tears continue to rush down, his sobbing becoming heavier and heavier until it was like the force of someone vomiting. 

He lowers his head down, planting it right above her heart, wishing to hear the familiar beat of her heart. But there was nothing. As if it was a hollow shell.

Oh, for how he wishes to return to simpler times. Where he was just an immortal living amongst humans. Or even better- to stay an observer, forever devoid of any feelings.

He can’t keep living on like this.

He can’t keep losing her. Only for the world to restart.

But in amidst of his thoughts, the world swirls around him as his limbs go numb. Now panicked, he tries to get up, but he instead staggers. He falls to the rough pavement before drifting into unconsciousness.

——————

His eyelids flutter open.

He tries to get up, only to see himself floating around the familiar hollow space that he once roamed in all those years ago.

He heaves a heavy sigh, hearing a distant voice bellow in the emptiness. 

His legs hover towards the voice. Not by his own choice, but by the loop.

And he knows where this is going. Sure, he doesn't want it, however, he has no choice.

He never had one to begin with.

——————

He soon stops. Standing right in front of a figure that cannot be seen.

“I’ve created life itself,” it said, sounding cheery. But Nilson wasn’t.

He wasn’t happy.

For he has lost everything once again.


End file.
